


La redención de Cáncer

by Nadabrovitchka



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:28:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28215477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadabrovitchka/pseuds/Nadabrovitchka
Summary: Los caballeros de oro habían sido devueltos a la vida por Atenea tras lo acontecido en el muro de las lamentaciones y en Asgard. Sin embargo, no todos disfrutaban de su nueva oportunidad: Deathmask, atormentado por la muerte de Helena y por todos sus errores pasados, continuaba sin encontrar su sitio. Hasta que una noche, en la taberna, la conoció a ella.Discutían cada vez que se veían y ella no tenía miedo de ponerle en su sitio a escobazos. ¿Habría encontrado Deathmask la horma de su zapato? Aquella chica de genio vivo y misterioso pasado no pensaba dejarse avasallar por el desvergonzado caballero de Cáncer. Pero ninguno de los dos contaba con enamorarse del contrario.
Relationships: Cancer Deathmask & Original Character(s)





	1. De nuevo en Rodorio

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia está completa. La publiqué originalmente en Wattpad, entre marzo y junio de 2020, y aquí la iré subiendo también hasta completarla, así que si te apetece leerla, no te preocupes porque no se va a quedar a medias.
> 
> Es un fanfic protagonizado por Deathmask y no te mentiré: es puro "deathservice" de principio a fin. Por algo es mi caballero favorito.
> 
> Muchas gracias por tomarte la molestia de abrirla y de darle una oportunidad. Espero que la disfrutes.

La taberna de Rodorio, por fin: el paraíso terrenal, después de aguantar dos meses completamente sobrio durante una misión con el cenizo de Shura. ¡Dios, esa cabra tenía menos sentido del humor que una piedra del camino! Por suerte, ya estaba de nuevo en su entorno y era viernes, la ocasión perfecta para recuperar el tiempo perdido. Abrió la puerta de su antro favorito, que a aquella hora todavía se encontraba desierto, con la tranquila confianza de quien se sabe en casa y tomó asiento junto a la barra.  
  
—¡Eh, camarera, ponme una cerveza!  
  
La aludida levantó la mirada del libro de caja que estaba repasando, le miró con expresión de pocos amigos, garabateó algo en un trozo de papel y llenó una jarra helada. Con parsimonia, se acercó al hombre y plantó ante él ambas cosas, sujetando la nota bajo su mano izquierda y la jarra con la derecha.  
  
—Guau, ¿ya vas a darme tu teléfono? Ni siquiera sé aún si me interesas...  
—Es tu cuenta. Paga por adelantado —respondió ella, secamente.  
—Dame la cerveza y rompe ese papel, pequeña.  
—Paga.  
—Ponme lo que te he pedido.

La camarera resopló y sus ojos centellearon al mirarle:  
  
—Tienes una cuenta pendiente, así que beberás cuando la pagues.  
  
Él la oteó con una sonrisa sardónica. La chica tenía carácter.  
  
— ¿Sabes? Eres muy malota para ser tan poquita cosa... —se burló, intentando asir la bebida.  
—Y tú eres muy funcional para no tener cerebro. Paga y beberás.  
—Anótalo en mi cuenta, gatita —insistió aquel hombre, con un ligero deje de impaciencia en su tono.  
—No hay nada que anotar, tú aquí ya no tienes crédito —ninguno de los dos parecía tener intención de soltar la jarra.  
—Llama a tu jefe, anda. Paso de hablar con subordinados.  
—Por supuesto, ahora mismo te atiende —la chica se giró y cruzó la cortina que separaba la sala del almacén, no sin antes retirar la bebida de su alcance.  
  
El hombre suspiró. ¿Quién cojones se creía esa niñata, una simple camarera, para decirle a él lo que tenía que hacer? Lo mejor era hablar con Giorgos: él le entendería y le daría de beber hasta hacerle olvidar los dos meses de agonía junto a aquel amargado. Un par de minutos después, la chica volvió a salir y se detuvo frente a él con las manos en las caderas y una sonrisa impostada.  
  
—¿Preguntabas por el jefe?  
—¿Dónde está Giorgos? ¡Quiero tratar con él!  
—Giorgos ya no está; ahora, el bar es mío, así que, o pagas lo que debes, o te marchas.  
—¿Tuyo? ¿Pero tú tienes edad para beber, gatita? —se burló él.  
—No se toma de lo que uno vende. Y, ya que te interesa tanto, se lo gané al póker: me debía cuatro meses de sueldo y se le ocurrió la feliz idea de apostarse el bar contra mi salario pendiente. Como tú, él también solía juzgar a la gente por su apariencia —respondió ella, desafiante, volviendo a colocar la jarra frente a él sin soltarla.

El hombre la miró de soslayo, cogió el papel, que aún seguía en la barra, y lo rompió, esparciendo a continuación los pedazos en una pequeña lluvia a su alrededor, con la sonrisa perenne en el rostro:

—Esto es lo que opino de tu historieta sobre deudas y pagos.  
—Ahora te va a tocar limpiar eso…  
—¡Ja! ¿Sabes con quién estás hablando? —preguntó él, con chulería, acodado en el mostrador.  
—Claro que lo sé, mascarita: eres el caballero de oro de Cáncer y el mayor moroso de mi negocio. Te lo repito, o pagas o te vas.  
  
Deathmask soltó una carcajada: ¡vaya, su fama le precedía! ¡Las cosas se estaban poniendo cada vez más interesantes! Aunque eso no le impediría lograr su objetivo: extendió con rapidez su mano derecha hacia la jarra, pero ella la mantuvo sujeta con una fuerza inesperada para alguien de su complexión, dando lugar a un forcejeo que provocó un pequeño maremoto en el recipiente y salpicó los dedos de ambos.  
  
—Voy a beber gratis, como siempre, y tú me traerás una ronda tras otra hasta que me caiga al suelo, gatita —siseó, entornando los ojos.  
  
Bufando de rabia, ella lanzó la mano en un intento de abofetearle que él evitó sujetándola por la muñeca, sin dejar de reír.  
  
—¿De verdad pretendías ponerme un dedo encima? Eres tan divertida como pequeñaja...  
—¡Nadie bebe gratis en mi bar! —la chica soltó la jarra y le pellizcó la nariz, retorciéndosela sin piedad hasta que él empezó a gritar y le liberó la otra mano.  
  
—¡Joder! ¿Serás...? —se frotó la nariz dolorida con todos los dedos y finalmente se echó a reír de nuevo ante la desconcertada mirada de ella—¡Lo admito, hay que tener coraje para hacer lo que tú has hecho! Mira, te pagaré lo que beba hoy e iremos negociando el resto, ¿de acuerdo? —propuso, sacando algunos billetes de su cartera y dejándolos sobre el mostrador.  
  
—No. Vas a pagar lo que bebas hoy y, si vuelves a intentar entrar sin saldar tu deuda, te correré a escobazos —le corrigió ella.  
—De acuerdo, gatita.  
—Y no me llames gatita, mascarita.


	2. A golpes

Mirándose al espejo entre bostezos para valorar si merecía la pena afeitarse o no la incipiente sombra de barba que asomaba en su mandíbula, Deathmask se dijo a sí mismo que eso de despertar sin resaca estaba comenzando a convertirse en un hábito. Un hábito del que pensaba deshacerse esa misma noche sin más dilación. Y le daba exactamente igual lo que pensase aquella loca de la taberna, ¿cómo se llamaba? Bah, no era importante. Entraría ahí, daría un golpe en el mostrador y volvería a las viejas y buenas costumbres.

La verdad era que el genio de la chica le había sorprendido. Cuando iba al bar, se centraba en beber y en apostar, así que, aunque juraría haberla visto sirviendo mesas alguna vez, no conseguía recordarla con claridad, pero estaba claro que la niñata tenía agallas: ¡había intentado abofetearle! Bueno, de hecho, la muy bruja había conseguido tocarle las narices, literalmente. Y tenía que reconocer que le divertía, se dijo a sí mismo, sonriendo a la imagen reflejada.

Pasaba de afeitarse, mejor iría a correr un rato y a comer algo. Así se cansaría lo suficiente para dormir el resto del día antes de ir a la taberna. Lo mejor de volver de una misión eran los correspondientes días de descanso, desde luego. Con ese pensamiento, se vistió y salió de su templo.

* * *

Al caer la tarde, bajó caminando hasta Rodorio, dispuesto a restablecer el orden natural en la taberna. Atravesó el umbral en dos zancadas, como si fuese el sheriff del pueblo, y miró a su alrededor, constatando que aquello había sufrido bastantes cambios durante su ausencia: la cantidad de mugre por metro cuadrado había descendido sustancialmente y la iluminación había pasado de “decadente” a “aceptable”. No estaba seguro de que le gustase, pero tampoco le molestaba, así que se sentó junto a la barra y chasqueó los dedos.

—¿Qué quieres? —su “amiga” de la noche anterior, con el mismo tono de antipatía, le enfrentó desde el otro lado del mostrador.

—Quiero beber —respondió él, depositando el precio de una consumición sobre la encimera.

—Te voy a poner una, pero esta noche me pagas el total —aseveró ella.

—Claro, pequeña.

La chica llenó una jarra helada y la dejó frente a él antes de volver a su rincón y continuar leyendo el libro que había dejado para atenderle. Deathmask dio un trago y evaluó su expresión de concentración y su postura tensa, cruzada de piernas en un taburete alto.

—Eh, ¿qué lees, gatita?

—Si quisiera charla, me iría a un bar, mascarita. Déjame tranquila.

Él rio a gusto la ocurrencia, echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

—¿Cómo te llamas?

—Que me dejes.

—¡Qué tía más dura eres, gatita!

—Gatita, tu padre —respondió ella, sin levantar la vista de su libro.

Punto para la chica: no temía plantarle cara, ni le trataba con servilismo como hacía Giorgos… El escenario se estaba poniendo de lo más curioso, pensó, al tiempo que un agradable perfume floral le avisaba de la llegada de Afrodita; su compañero de armas le palmeó el hombro cariñosamente y tomó asiento a su lado.

—Death, me alegro de que estés de vuelta. ¿Qué tal te ha ido con Shura?

—Aburrido hasta la muerte, como era de esperar…

—Y sin embargo sois inseparables, ¡no hay quien te entienda! Ahora me cuentas todo; deja que pida algo, estoy seco. ¡Cariño, por favor! —se dirigió a la chica de la barra.

“¿Acaba de llamarla cariño? Le va a decapitar”, pensó Deathmask, disponiéndose a observar el espectáculo con la mano apoyada en la mejilla.

—Buenas noches, Afrodita. ¿Le pongo lo de siempre? —la chica se acercó con una gran sonrisa.

—Hola, cielo; sí. Y te tengo dicho que me tutees…

—Un Martini con dos aceitunas, ¡marchando! —se dispuso a preparar la orden con presteza, mientras al de Cáncer se le caía la mandíbula:

—¡Eh, espera! ¿A él le sonríes y le llamas de usted y a mí me maltratas? _Porca miseria!_ ¿Por qué?

Ella se acercó y depositó una copa frente al recién llegado, sonriendo hasta que se giró hacia el otro:

—Porque Afrodita es un caballero educado y elegante cuya compañía es un placer y tú eres un zoquete inaguantable que me debe dinero.

—¡Ostras, Death, eso ha debido de doler! —rio Afrodita entre dientes, dando un sorbo a su bebida.

—Sí me duele, sí —repuso el aludido, llevándose la mano al pecho con actitud dramática—. Pensé que entre tú y yo había algo, gatita.

—¿Algo entre nosotros? Aire maloliente, como mucho. Por favor, Afrodita, si quiere algo más no dude en llamarme —pidió dulcemente al del pelo celeste—; tú no me llames —dirigiéndose a Deathmask.

Él levantó una ceja y la observó alejarse. Vaya mala leche tenía la chavala.

—O sea, que sabe sonreír… —comentó a Afrodita, que todavía se estaba tronchando.

—Sí, es un encanto de chica.

—¿Y tú desde cuándo vienes por aquí, Dita? ¿Tienes algo que ver con ella?

—¿Estás celoso, Death? —respondió él, con picardía—No hay nada entre nosotros, es solo que desde ella se hizo cargo, hace unas semanas, la taberna ha cambiado drásticamente: ya no te quedas pegado al suelo ni corres el riesgo de contraer varios tipos de herpes por beber de un vaso… Esto ha pasado de ser un tugurio infame a un lugar bastante agradable donde relajarse después de un día de trabajo, ¿no te parece?

—Bueno, a mí la suciedad y el mal ambiente me parecían parte del rollo de este sitio… —rezongó Deathmask, con resignación—. ¡Eh, gatita! ¡Ponme otra!

Ella colocó la jarra en el mostrador:

—El dinero por delante.

—Eh, vamos, a Dita no se lo pides…

—Afrodita no es un moroso. No me provoques. Recuerda lo que pasó ayer —respondió, cortante, mientras el otro les observaba con aire divertido.

—¿Qué pasó ayer?

—La gatita me arañó —resumió Deathmask, sin apartar la mirada de ella.

—No me llames así, mascarita. Paga esta y lo que me debes o saco la escoba y te echo de mi local —pronunció la chica, con frialdad.

—Me gustaría ver cómo lo intentas —la desafió.

—Venga, cariño, yo le invito a esta —Afrodita, conciliador, colocó un billete entre los dos.

—Está bien —aceptó ella, cogiendo el dinero y retirándose.

La misma dinámica se repitió una docena de veces más a lo largo de la noche, hasta que ella le recordó de nuevo el ultimátum: no le serviría más si no saldaba su deuda. Era tarde y quedaban pocos clientes, así que salió de detrás de la barra y se paseó por la sala recogiendo y ayudando a los otros dos camareros con sus mesas, mientras los caballeros la miraban.

—Es mona, ¿eh? —opinó Afrodita—Y tiene conversación…

—Si tú lo dices… No le veo nada del otro mundo, y he estado allí unas cuantas veces —bromeó el otro, con los ojos fijos en ella y un poco mareado.

Mentía como un bellaco y Afrodita, que le conocía bien, no se dejaba engañar. Aquella chica tan borde, a la que llevaba toda la noche observando con mayor o menor disimulo en función del momento, estaba muy bien: tenía el cabello oscuro, largo y ondulado, grandes ojos verdes y un cuerpo menudo, pero fuerte y proporcionado. Iba vestida de negro por completo, con un top de tirantes anchos decorado con hebillas, pantalones de cuero que le ceñían la cintura y enmarcaban su trasero respingón y botas de tacón ancho. Y tenía ese mal genio tan gracioso…

—Pues para no gustarte, no dejas de mirarla… —insinuó su amigo, dando un trago a su Martini.

—¿Cómo voy a puntuarla si no? —Afrodita puso los ojos en blanco ante el comentario—¡Eh, gatita, otra aquí!

La chica se giró y regresó a la barra para servirle, pero antes de entregarle la jarra, le indicó con el dedo que se acercase, petición que él obedeció, sonriendo ácidamente.

—Paga tu deuda o te saco a escobazos —le susurró al oído.

—Sabes que no vas a hacer eso; soy más fuerte que tú… —comenzó él.

—Me importa una mierda. Paga ahora, como habíamos acordado —su tono de voz se volvió más afilado, casi peligroso, y Deathmask lo paladeó antes de retarla, disfrutando del momento:

—Mi deuda era con Giorgos, no contigo, pequeña.

—Tu deuda es con la empresa, y la empresa es mía. Último aviso, Deadman.

—Es Deathmask.

—Lo que tú digas. Paga.

—No pienso pagarte nada de lo anterior, gatita. Enfádate cuanto quieras.

Ella se enderezó, se cruzó de brazos y esbozó una sonrisa siniestra. Asió la jarra y, con lentitud, la volcó por encima del caballero, empapándole de arriba abajo y haciendo que todos los clientes se girasen hacia ellos entre exclamaciones de asombro, incluido Afrodita, que abrió la boca, pasmado, sin atreverse a intervenir. Deathmask resopló y se pasó la mano por la cara y por el pelo antes de agitar de lado a lado la cabeza, salpicando a su alrededor como un cachorro recién bañado, mientras la chica se dirigía hacia el extremo de la barra.

—¡Eh, tú! ¿De qué coño vas? —vociferó él, levantándose del taburete con tal ímpetu que lo volcó.

Sin contestar, ella cogió una voluminosa escoba, cuyo grueso mango de madera natural estaba oscurecido y pulido por el uso y el paso del tiempo, y rodeó el mostrador, caminando hacia él con semblante sombrío.

—Sal de mi local. Ahora.

—¿Estás loca? ¡No puedes echarme! ¡Todo el mundo me adora aquí!

—¡He dicho que salgas! —con un rápido giro, le hundió el extremo del palo en las costillas, tomándole por sorpresa y haciéndole gritar. Los presentes berrearon de júbilo —“¡pelea, pelea, pelea!”—y uno de ellos, más espabilado que el resto, comenzó a organizar las apuestas, que iban de forma arrolladora a favor de Deathmask.

La chica gritó a los alborotadores, sin dejar de encarar a su contrario, que se tambaleaba ligeramente:

—¡No quiero apuestas ni mierdas! Esto es entre él y yo. ¡Que os sirva de ejemplo si alguno tiene la tentación de dejar cuentas pendientes conmigo!

Él abrió los brazos, pavoneándose como un campeón de boxeo:

—¡Pero, gatita! ¿Vas a aprovecharte de tu pequeño tamaño para pegarme? ¿Crees que por ser mujer no te soltaré un buen par de azotes?

—¡Inténtalo! —le espetó ella—¡Eres un caradura y un macarra! —le lanzó un golpe directo a la cabeza que él esquivó con facilidad, volvió a atacar y le acertó lateralmente en la pierna.

—Death, está enfadada, es mejor que te vayas —intercedió Afrodita, agarrándole por el cuello de la camiseta.

—¡Y una mierda!

—¡Death! ¡Estás dando un espectáculo y no tienes razón! ¡Detén esto! —insistió su compañero.

—Haz caso a Afrodita, Deadman —susurró ella, encajándole un golpe en el hombro. En su intento por arrebatarle el palo de la escoba, él perdió el equilibro y cayó al suelo—. ¡Vete y no vuelvas sin mi dinero!

Deathmask se incorporó como pudo, con la cara teñida de rojo por la mezcla de ira, vergüenza y alcohol, a la vez que un silencio expectante se apoderaba del local. Desde la diferencia de estatura que les separaba, la miró y le dijo, con toda la dignidad que consiguió reunir:

—Me voy porque quiero. ¡Y no cuentes con que vuelva a esta cochambre de sitio! Hay más bares en Rodorio, ¿sabes? —se volvió hacia los espectadores— ¿Y vosotros que miráis? ¡Imbéciles! ¿Esperabais que entablase una lucha desigual con esta niñata? ¡Yo soy un caballero! ¡Un ca—ba—lle—ro! —terminó su alocución con el dedo en alto al estilo de un político.

Ella le lanzó un beso, apoyada en su escoba como una bruja moderna, mientras Afrodita sonreía y le sostenía para ayudarle a caminar.

—Siento el incidente, cariño.

—No se preocupe, Afrodita; yo también siento haberme enfadado, pero es que este tipo me saca de mis casillas —se excusó ella.

—¡Acabarás adorándome! ¡No podrás evitarlo! —remató él, y salió corriendo a trompicones para huir de la escoba que le amenazaba.


	3. - I -

— _Marcella, ¿has visitado ya al ángel? ¿Cómo está hoy?_

— _Como siempre, ha desayunado bien y ha estado con el rehabilitador. Ya ha pasado lo peor. Ahora iré para cambiarle los vendajes._

— _Ayer volvió a tener pesadillas, despertó agitado, pero lo curioso es que ni en sueños habla…_

— _Pobre criatura, con lo que ha tenido que vivir no me extraña que no diga nada. El trauma debió de ser horrible… Solo tiene tres añitos, ¿te imaginas?_

— _Sí, lo sé; me parte el corazón cada vez que entro y le veo ahí solito, mirando la pared en silencio, sin nadie que venga a visitarle… Su familia los tiene muy bien puestos para decir claramente que no piensa hacerse cargo._

— _Es un santo. No se ha quejado ni una sola vez._

— _Cierto, no ha abierto la boca en tres meses…_


	4. Voy a liquidarla

—¡Death! ¿Estás visible? —Afrodita entró en la casa de Cáncer ya de noche cerrada, precedido por su inconfundible aroma a rosas.

—Sí, ¿qué quieres?

—Voy a bajar a Rodorio, ¿te tomas algo conmigo?

Deathmask bufó y se pasó la mano por la nuca con aire incómodo, como si se debatiese entre dos opciones igual de indeseables.

—Malditas las ganas que tengo de cruzarme con esa niñata otra vez, pero te acompañaré, para que no vayas solo.  
—Sí, claro, por si me pierdo en el camino.  
  
Habían pasado dos semanas desde el bochornoso incidente con la escoba y Deathmask, ocupado en misiones en los alrededores, no había vuelto a aparecer por la taberna. Por supuesto que había otros tugurios en Rodorio, y por supuesto que en cualquiera de ellos estarían encantados de recibir al gran Deathmask, caballero de oro de la casa de Cáncer, pero no era lo mismo, pensó, caminando en silencio junto a Afrodita.

No le molestaba tanto que los demás le hubiesen visto apaleado por aquella chica —de hecho, en sus peores épocas les había dado espectáculos que perdurarían en la memoria colectiva hasta convertirle en una leyenda para las generaciones venideras—, sino el tener conciencia de que ella le consideraría un borracho despreciable y sin palabra, aunque tampoco terminaba de entender por qué le importaba la opinión de aquella camarera anónima. Pero, por encima de todo, estaba el recuerdo de Helena, todavía tenuemente presente, a pesar del tiempo transcurrido: ¿qué pensaría de él, si pudiese verle? ¿No había prometido enderezar su vida y ser digno de su rol de caballero, en honor a ella? ¿De qué le servía aquella enésima nueva oportunidad, si no la aprovechaba?  
  
—Death, ¿me estás escuchando? —Afrodita se había detenido y le miraba, molesto, mientras jugaba con un mechón de su cabello celeste.  
—Lo siento, estaba distraído.  
—¿Pensando en Helena?  
—Joder, Dita, a veces pareces telépata —respondió Deathmask, sinceramente sorprendido.  
—¡Venga, te invito a la primera! —propuso su compañero, abriendo la puerta de la taberna—Seguro que eso te anima.  
  
La barra era el único espacio despejado a aquellas horas, pues todas las mesas estaban ya ocupadas por vecinos del pueblo, que bebían, conversaban a gritos y jugaban a las cartas, así que los caballeros tomaron asiento en sendos taburetes y Afrodita hizo un gesto a la chica, que asintió mientras terminaba de apilar unos vasos.  
  
—Buenas noches, Afrodita —saludó, frotándose las manos en un paño—; Deathmask… —su voz sonó indiferente.  
—¡Hola, cariño! Ponnos lo de siempre, anda. Y corre de mi cuenta —advirtió Afrodita, amenazando a ambos con el dedo.  
—Tranquilo, Dita, no pienso dar la nota esta noche —respondió Deathmask, con aire abatido y la mejilla apoyada sobre el puño—. Ya es hora de hacer las cosas bien.  
—Ah, pues quizá podrías empezar arreglando lo de Kyrene... —sugirió el caballero de Piscis, plegando una servilleta de papel hasta darle la forma de un pequeño pez.  
—¿Quién es Kyrene?  
—Yo soy Kyrene —la chica dejó ante ellos las consumiciones y volvió a sus quehaceres.  
  
Llevaba unos vaqueros negros, desgarrados y ceñidos, y un top de cuero sin tirantes con el pecho cubierto de puntiagudas tachuelas plateadas. Deathmask le clavó los ojos en el escote, con tal descaro que ella levantó la cara del cuaderno en el que estaba tomando notas:  
  
—¿Se puede saber qué estás mirando?  
—Te miro a ti, gatita —contestó él, inmóvil, con su corrosiva sonrisa.  
  
Ella hizo una mueca de asco y le dio la espalda para preparar la orden que acababa de entregarle uno de los camareros, mientras él continuaba su examen; quizá Afrodita tuviese razón y pagar su deuda fuese una buena manera de comenzar a comportarse como una persona decente. Esperó a que terminase lo que estaba haciendo y la llamó:  
  
—¡Eh, gatita! ¡Ven un momento!  
—Si me vas a pedir que te sirva sin pagar, ya sabes cómo termina eso... —comenzó ella, pero él la interrumpió con el índice levantado.  
—Todo lo contrario. Dame la cuenta, que la voy a liquidar.  
—¿Me estás vacilando, mascarita?  
—En absoluto, hablo en serio. Pásame el total.  
  
Kyrene, con un rictus de incredulidad, se alejó hacia la caja registradora, bolígrafo en mano, y Afrodita palmeó el brazo de su compañero con fuerza:  
  
—¡Vaya, Death, estoy orgulloso de ti! ¡Has seguido un consejo y vas a hacer algo bien! ¿Es que se acerca un meteorito asesino y no me he enterado?  
—No seas listillo, Dita, lo hago por Helena.  
—Por supuesto, las miradas que le lanzas a Kyrene no tienen nada que ver...  
—Calla y bebe, que viene...  
  
La chica depositó un pedazo de papel doblado en dos frente a él y apoyó ambas manos sobre la barra, con calma. Deathmask lo cogió y leyó la cifra, dando la espalda a Afrodita para impedir que cotillease por encima de su hombro.  
  
—Oye, gatita, ¿no has anotado un cero de más aquí? —interrogó, con los ojos entornados, tratando de sonar tranquilo. ¿Cómo cojones había acumulado una deuda de tal calibre con Giorgos? ¡Ni que se hubiese bebido la sangre de sus descendientes en un cáliz ofrecido por Ganímedes!

—¿A ver…?

Ella se inclinó para comprobarlo, con su frente casi pegada a la de él, y contó los dígitos con el dedo, despacio. Deathmask aprovechó para observar la forma en que dejaba asomar la lengua entre los dientes y el nacimiento de sus pechos, en segundo plano tras la nota, aspirando el agradable perfume a sándalo que su piel desprendía.  
  
—Está todo correcto, es lo que debes —concluyó, echando el torso hacia atrás—. ¿Ya te has arrepentido?

—¡No, no, te voy a pagar! Pero necesitaré que me des facilidades… Ya sabes que los caballeros vivimos de forma frugal…

—Ya. Pues, en ese caso, quizá debas empezar a beber de forma frugal —sugirió ella, con una sonrisa tan cargada de cinismo como las que él solía esbozar.

—Podría pagarte dándote clases de autodefensa: te enseñaría a usar esa escoba como un arma mortífera… pasaríamos tiempo juntos practicando cuerpo a cuerpo… —se aproximó a ella, con aire seductor.

—La verdad es que apalearte la otra vez fue todo un placer, por mí repetiría cada noche —Kyrene entrecerró los ojos como si recordase un sueño, con la misma expresión que él, al tiempo que apoyaba los antebrazos en la encimera.

—Hay muchas otras cosas que podría hacerte cada noche… —la sonrisa de Deathmask se ensanchó hasta las orejas mientras se acercaba aún más.

—Oh, ¿acaso pretendes pagarme con tu cuerpo, caballero?

—Tengo mucho que aportar… te quitaría esa cara tan seria, no podrías dejar de sonreír en dos semanas…

—Prefiero el efectivo. Mis empleados tienen que comer –la chica dio media vuelta y se marchó a atender a otros clientes, rompiendo bruscamente aquel extraño momento.

Afrodita, que había sido testigo mudo de la lluvia de ideas que acababa de tener lugar, se aproximó a su compañero, sin entender nada:

—Death, ¿qué ha sido eso? ¡Estabas tonteando con Kyrene!

—¿Yo? ¡En absoluto! Me he limitado a ofrecerle mis habilidades en pago de la deuda.

—Pues a mi me ha parecido otra cosa.

—Es ese flequillo tan largo, que no te deja ver con claridad –le apartó el cabello de la cara.

—¡No me toques el pelo! No quiero que me lo engrases con tus dedazos.

—Perdona, pececito.

Deathmask, de nuevo serio, hizo girar la jarra entre las palmas y dejó volar su pensamiento. Desde la muerte de Helena y su propia vuelta a la vida, había atravesado todas las fases clásicas del duelo y algunas más cuya existencia los psicólogos desconocían: había hecho promesas al viento, destrozado paredes a puñetazos y pasado semanas enteras durmiendo al raso en el limbo de su propio dolor, se había emborrachado y peleado con las peores compañías de Rodorio y de todas las villas circundantes en un radio de cien kilómetros, había suplicado y maldecido a los dioses y, finalmente, había asumido que, por mucho que la llorase, ella jamás volvería. Solo entonces, la herida que le hacía actuar como un loco comenzó a cerrarse. Se mantenía fiel a la palabra dada, realizando su trabajo con valentía y lealtad a Atenea, e intentaba comportarse, utilizando su recuerdo como inspiración, pero a veces sentía, en un rincón de sí mismo por el que no le gustaba transitar demasiado, que el compañerismo, la amistad y la adoración a su diosa no eran suficientes: Helena le había hecho descubrir algo que ahora añoraba y que sabía que no volvería a experimentar, porque no lo merecía.

Era cierto que sus tendencias autodestructivas y las largas temporadas de apatía que le habían granjeado fama de lunático y conflictivo parecían estar controladas, pero en el fondo seguía siendo consciente de que no era un caballero digno en el mismo sentido en que lo eran Dohko, Camus o Shaka. Y si no era digno de su rango, ¿cómo iba a serlo del afecto de alguien? 

—He pensado en una forma de pago, si realmente tienes dificultades… —Kyrene se le acercó, cuaderno en mano. Por primera vez, su voz sonaba comprensiva, carente de ira o suspicacia—¿Estás bien? –se agachó un poco, buscando sus ojos.

—Sí, sí –Deathmask salió de sus reflexiones—. Te escucho.

Afrodita, incrédulo, contempló el pequeño hito en la historia de Rodorio que suponía la tregua entre aquellos dos: la disposición de Deathmask a resolver el problema había conseguido que Kyrene rebajase su nivel de hostilidad y, al fin, estaban hablando con calma, garabateando en el cuaderno, como personas civilizadas. Sonrió mientras mordía la aceituna extra de su copa: quizá pudiesen llevarse bien, después de todo.

* * *

—¿Te caíste de cabeza cuando eras un bebé? ¿Cómo se te ocurre? —los gritos de Kyrene resonaban en el silencio de la taberna vacía.

—¡Gatita! No sabía que ya habías cerrado, venía solo a coger mi chaqueta…

—¡No puedes irrumpir así en los sitios! —escoba en mano, la chica perseguía a Deathmask, que huía de ella con dificultades, a causa del ataque de risa que casi le impedía caminar.

El caballero de Piscis puso los ojos en blanco y agradeció no haber apostado nada por el nuevo status quo entre la camarera y su compañero, porque habría perdido hasta el lunar de la mejilla. La idea de Death de dar la vuelta a mitad de camino para recuperar su chaqueta olvidada era nefasta, pero su siguiente ocurrencia, consistente en intentar entrar por una ventana dado que la puerta estaba cerrada, merecía sin lugar a duda el par de escobazos que la chica le estaba arreando en aquel mismo momento. La cara de Kyrene, que estaba limpiando tranquilamente, al ver a Deathmask colarse por el hueco de la ventana hasta caer de cara contra el suelo haciendo la pose del escorpión con las piernas por encima de la cabeza, había sido digna de sustituir al protagonista de “El grito” de Munch en cualquier museo, pensó Afrodita, con una risilla traviesa bailando en los labios.

—¿Por qué eres tan agresiva? ¡Dame mi cazadora!

—¡Toma y métetela por donde no te dé el sol, imbécil!

—¿Sabes qué? ¡Eres una pirada inaguantable! ¡No pienso volver! —bramó Deathmask, protegiéndose la cabeza mientras intentaba regresar a la ventana desde la que Afrodita les observaba, suspirando con resignación.


End file.
